TNA iMPACT! Story Mode
The TNA iMPACT! Story Mode is a story mode played by newLEGACYinc in the video game TNA iMPACT!.﻿ The mode follows the TNA career of Flacid Hulk. Background In a past life, Flacid Hulk worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling known as Suicide. Suicide quickly rose through the ranks in TNA, eventually getting a TNA World Heavyweight title shot. However, things took a turn for the worse when the Latin American Xchange told him that the "Big Man" wanted Suicide to "take a dive" in his world title match. Suicide refused, and he won the TNA title in his match. After the match, Suicide was ambushed by LAX and left for dead on the streets of Tijuana. Fortunately, two plastic surgeons were kind enough to perform reconstructive surgery on Suicide. In his new appearance, Suicide now had a white mohawk, a large belly, and permanently glazed-over eyes. Suicide discovers that he has a talent for wrestling, and using the new ring name Flacid Hulk, he wins a Mexican Gauntlet match, becoming known as the "King of the Mexican Gauntlet". After this performance, Flacid Hulk illegally crosses the border into America in order to work a show at an armory. On his first night, he is harassed by the Supah Klowns, Benny and Lenny. After this encounter, wearing new American flag gear, he promptly beats Benny in a singles match. Immediately after this match, Flacid Hulk is challenged to a "Foot in Door match" by TNA wrestler James Storm, where if Flacid Hulk wins, he gets a TNA tryout in Orlando. Flacid Hulk wins the match, and he heads to Orlando to participate in the tryout. In Orlando, Kevin Nash informs Flacid Hulk and other would-be TNA wrestlers that Jim Cornette would grant a match on TNA Impact! to whichever one of them wins a Gauntlet match. The winning rookie would have to beat two other rookies, and then defeat Nash's "secret weapon", "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal in order to get the match. Flacid Hulk wins the Gauntlet match with his new finisher, the Border Toss. During the Lethal match, there was also a crazy spot where Flacid Hulk and Jay Lethal both did springboard moonsaults at the same time and Flacid Hulk caught Lethal and gave him a reverse DDT. Nash introduces Flacid Hulk to his locker room, which allegedly contains cots that have been given 4-star ratings by Dave Meltzer. Nash then leaves to go to a pilates class. For his TNA debut, Flacid Hulk debuts Bam Bam Bigelow-inspired gear and takes on Robert Roode, who he defeats. After the match, he is savagely assaulted by a masked man, who may have just been Jay Lethal in a mask. Fortunately, Nash calls Flacid Hulk after the match and tells him that Cornette is going to give Flacid Hulk a full-time contract. However, due to the post-match attack, Nash concludes that Flacid Hulk needs a tag team partner, someone that will "stare death in the face and laugh", but more importantly, someone who can make a damn good soufflé. Nash then introduces "Showtime" Eric Young as Flacid Hulk's new bodyguard/tag team partner. A nervous Eric Young talks with Flacid Hulk before their debut, telling him that he signed the team up as the "Salty Biscuits". Their first match as a team is against the assailant from the previous week, whose name was apparently Beardy McGee, and Burnsyde, a guy from the tryouts who looked like (and might have been) Rory McAllister. They win this match, and surprisingly win another match after that despite having little to no chemistry. While Flacid Hulk debuts new gear to compliment Eric Young's attire (as well as bleaching his mohawk), they even manage to score a very hard-fought victory over Team 3D! The Salty Biscuits land an interview with Christy Hemme while Nash is scouting talent in Japan. However, said interview goes off the rails, and Eric ends up confessing his affections for Christy, much to her disgust. After winning a few more matches, including against AJ Styles and Tomko, the Salty Biscuits are jumped by the tag team champions, LAX. After this beatdown, Flacid Hulk remembers that LAX were the ones who left him for dead in T.J. Nash then yells at Eric over the phone, but Flacid Hulk gets him to calm down and apologize. Nash then schedules the two to go on a tour of Japan in order to get some exposure and get away from LAX. To commemorate this occasion, Flacid Hulk starts wearing traditional NJPW "young boy" gear, grows an orange afro, and starts using the Gringo Killa as his finisher to send a direct message to LAX. The Salty Biscuits continue their winning ways in Japan, beating a team of no-names and then the Motor City Machine Guns while continuing to show no chemistry whatsoever to become number one contenders for the tag titles. When the Salty Biscuits return to the US, Nash challenges LAX to a tag title match at Lockdown, but Homicide says that if the challengers lose, the Salty Biscuits must break up and "swear to Latino Nation forever". Nash agrees to the match, despite Flacid Hulk's protests. The Salty Biscuits win the title at the PPV, with Flacid Hulk pinning Hernandez after hitting the Gringo Killa to humiliate their opponents even more. After the match, the Salty Biscuits celebrate, but are then attacked by AJ Styles and "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. AJ Styles knocks out Eric with a single dropkick, and Daniels tells Flacid Hulk that he must "pay homage to the Big Man". Nash arrives with baseball bats and chases them off. After the PPV, The Salty Biscuits immediately vacate the titles, because Eric was apparently seriously injured after taking the single dropkick from AJ Styles. Flacid Hulk then decides to go to the X Division, adopting new Young Bucks/American flag gear, a bleach-blond ponytail, and a sunset flip powerbomb called the "Flacid Reflux" in the process. He continues his winning ways in the X-Division, beating 2 jobbers he already beat before (Burnsyde and El Grosso, the guy Flacid Hulk beat in his first match after he was attacked), followed by "The Guru" Sonjay Dutt. After beating Dutt, Flacid Hulk is preached to by the Fallen Angel, who is apparently the current X Division champion. Nash books Flacid Hulk for a tour in Japan again, where he beats The Bulgarian (who is a young Rusev, and also lost to Flacid Hulk in a tag match), Savage B, and The Red Devil (another one of the tryout guys, and he's actually really good). Following his victory over The Red Devil, Flacid Hulk is attacked by and immediately defeats AJ Styles. A horde of security guards escort a battered AJ from the arena, and Flacid Hulk has a tense staredown with "The Samoan Submission Machine" Samoa Joe (complete with an awkward close-up on Samoa Joe, who apparently has a broken nose). Flacid Hulk comes back to the states, and wins back-to-back Ultimate X matches against Fernandez (another Mexican jobber), The Jackal (another tag team jobber), and Savage B (apparently, he came back with Flacid Hulk to the States). Flacid Hulk is then approached by Jeff Jarrett, who schedules a 3-Way Ultimate X match at Bound For Glory between Flacid Hulk, the X Division Champion Christopher Daniels, and Jarrett's newest henchman, Samoa Joe (but not before an unwarranted close-up on Flacid Hulk's face). The match finally happens, and it looks like a two-on-one is going to take place, but Joe suddenly winks at Flacid Hulk and beats up Daniels, allowing Flacid Hulk to effortlessly win the X Division title. After the match, it is revealed that Samoa Joe is buddies with Nash and was a double agent the whole time. After the show, Flacid Hulk walks into the locker room and is met by Jarrett and LAX. Jarrett then tells Flacid Hulk that he needs a favor from him, and then says that Flacid Hulk will obey him "like a son obeys his father". Jarrett then says that if Flacid Hulk does not obey him, he will do "horrifying and unspeakable things" to his best friend Eric Young, a statement holding vague homosexual undertones that are only reaffirmed by a picture of Eric Young that LAX shows Flacid Hulk. After that happens, Jarrett orders Flacid Hulk to get a TNA World title shot against Kurt Angle, win the belt, and then lay down for him (Jarrett). Flacid Hulk then changes his attire to one reminiscent of George Costanza from Seinfeld, but with a bleached beard. He also adopts a fisherman suplex as his finisher, dubbing it the "Payoff" as a subtle nod to what Jarrett is forcing him to do. He then beats some of the biggest names on the TNA roster, such as Rhino (who runs to the ring like he has a diaper rash), Booker T, Sting (which was not enjoyable for Slip), and Abyss. After he beats Abyss, he encounters Nash and Joe in the parking lot, who confront him about joining Jarrett. Flacid Hulk responds by pushing Joe aside and then running away. One week after getting a victory over Christian Cage, Nash challenges Flacid Hulk to a match, which Flacid Hulk wins after a Payoff. W.﻿I.﻿P.﻿